FuuuuuuSIONHAAAAAAAA
by Saliaven Chronotis
Summary: I wanted Duplica to be important, this is a good start.


FUUUUU-SION-HAAAAAAAA  
By Saliaven Chronots  
Part 1 of 1  
Authors note: This is to explain some things and set up for a very interesting story. Untrue works here too. 

Illuminating Interlude: Mewtwo reappeared, still laughing. Duplica wasn't as amused as her symbiote and made it clear once he had calmed down a bit. 'You really shouldn't go doing that to them, we may need them soon.'  
'You know as well as I that the effects of that spell are short lived and harmless. I personally think that it is hilarious and what happens next will be educational.'  
'You might be right, but Ash has the quality of bringing the Poke world together with the human. We need him in case the council fails for some reason.'  
'It would be quicker if we just merge, instead of this conversation.'  
'I'm not in the mood.'  
'Don't be so difficult, it's not like I did anything permanent.'

The reader might want some illumination as to why Duplica and M2 are talking. When the Disturbance a couple of stories back occurred, M2 was affected as well and learned of Duplica's want of being a Pokemon shape changer as well as a human one. M2 knows transform of course and was curious as to the nature of humans outside of the major trainers influence. He appeared to her one day and offered her the ability to fuse with him and join their powers to be able to shapechange into any human or pokemon. Curious as to what that entailed, Duplica agreed and they joined bodies for a time. They can fuse and diffuse any time but their minds stay open to each other, a power neither of them realized would be imparted. As a result, the two associate regularly. As you will soon see, the Disturbance weakened the dimensional barriers and leaked information and power back and forth. Back to the action.

Mewtwo reappeared, still laughing. Duplica wasn't as amused as her symbiote and made it clear once he had calmed down a bit. 'You really shouldn't go doing that to them, we may need them soon.' 'You know as well as I that the effects of that spell are short lived and harmless. I personally think that it is hilarious and what happens next will be educational.' 'You might be right, but Ash has the quality of bringing the Poke world together with the human. We need him in case the council fails for some reason.' 'It would be quicker if we just merge, instead of this conversation.' 'I'm not in the mood.' 'Don't be so difficult, it's not like I did anything permanent.' The reader might want some illumination as to why Duplica and M2 are talking. When the Disturbance a couple of stories back occurred, M2 was affected as well and learned of Duplica's want of being a Pokemon shape changer as well as a human one. M2 knows transform of course and was curious as to the nature of humans outside of the major trainers influence. He appeared to her one day and offered her the ability to fuse with him and join their powers to be able to shapechange into any human or pokemon. Curious as to what that entailed, Duplica agreed and they joined bodies for a time. They can fuse and diffuse any time but their minds stay open to each other, a power neither of them realized would be imparted. As a result, the two associate regularly. As you will soon see, the Disturbance weakened the dimensional barriers and leaked information and power back and forth. Back to the action. 

'Don't be so sure and don't think that just because I need you that you can brush my advice off so easily. We need each other and you can't fuse with anyone else.'  
'I know. Can't we join and more quickly get all this figured out?'  
'Only because I think that it would be more to my advantage'  
Mystic runes appeared and they fused. The result being a rather odd looking creature. It wore Duplica's clothes, and had many of Duplica's features, her eyes replaced by Mewtwo's, a long purple tail, his hands and the neck brace. They/It sat down to some heavy thinking, it was Duplica's advantage.....  
End  
Does that explain a thing or two?  
Note again: I really liked writing this bit and be sure that Duplica is going to be a very important character. I would really appreciate pics of Duplictwo.

. 


End file.
